


El pequeño bastardo.

by Damablanca



Series: Las aventuras de Sansa Stark o como sobrevivir siendo irremediablemente cursi. [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: Tyrion se porta mal. Y hay consecuencias.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DUM DUM DUM!  
> I'm Back!

 

La ira de Asha se descargó en la forma de un puño vengativo sobre el ojo izquierdo de Tyrion. Mientras Sansa corría hacia ellos, podía escuchar el clic de las cámaras haciendo capturas jugosas para subirlas en la red.

Tyrion se ocultaba el moretón con una mano, reacio a ser tocado, probablemente aun en shock. Sansa escuchó más discusiones, la voz de Asha acalorada  e increíblemente ofendida, contestando a los ataques de Margaery. Margy era bue en esto, y probablemente la última frase sería sobre demandas y abogados.

Al final, Sansa y su jefe buscaron el bar, se sentaron en la barra y pidieron hielo, una servilleta y whisky.

― ¿Qué diablos le dijiste?

―Que se meta por el lado oscuro.

Sansa sonrió apenas, colocando cuidadosamente los cubitos de hielo sobre la servilleta de tela.

―Al menos no la golpeaste primero.

Tyrion la miró sorprendido, sus ojos dispares abiertos de par en par. Incluso el izquierdo que empezaba a inflamarse espantosamente.

― ¿Crees que soy esa clase de tipo?

Sansa unió las esquinas de la tela, formando un bultito y la colocó cuidadosamente sobre la parte lastimada.

―Bueno, eres la clase de tipo que puede hallar un insulto suficientemente horrendo para que alguien te golpee.

Tyrion suspiró molesto.

―Lo malo de conocernos todos es que te enteras de más cosas de las que desearías.

―Ella te estaba presionando sobre el escritor fantasma.

―El cual no existe.

―Pero que te irrita bastante como para lanzarle una bazuca verbal.

―Conozco a su hermano y al novio de su hermano. A ese tipo no le dicen bastardo por nada. ―Sansa presionó un poco y Tyrion siseó.―Mierda, duele.

―A ti también te dicen bastardo ―replicó ella.

―Pero es porque tengo una gran personalidad.

Sansa bufó.

―No te preocupes, Asha y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Nos volveremos a amar más tarde que temprano. ―Tyrion le quitó la servilleta  de las manos, excluyendo cierta cantidad de hielo semiderretido que consideró innecesaria y volvió a ponérsela sobre el ojo.

―O tendrás otro moretón.

―O tendré otro moretón.

* * *

 

Apenas su representante, su publicista y su editor se enteraron de lo ocurrido, llamaron. Llamaron a Sansa. Y la conversación fue reducida a esto, cada maldita vez.

―No soy su niñera. No puedo hacer que se comporte amenazándolo con irse a la cama sin cenar… No se cuanta gente filtró eso… Qué? No es ese mi trabajo… No! Solo él puede despedirme. Por supuesto que estoy interesada en su bien… Oh, por los siete… Ahá… Ahá… veré que hago. Ya dije que VERE QUE HAGO!

Tyrion no pudo evitar reír, ni Margaery. La estaban mirando como si ella fuera parte de una obra de teatro muy divertida. Esa misma tarde fueron a tomar algo en una cafetería, bien alejada de la comic-con.

―Quieren que limpies el desorden ―dijo Margy por encima de su taza de té.

―Ellos deberían encargarse, no yo. Tyrion despídeme.

― ¿Por qué si esto es muy divertido?

―Puedo hacerlo yo ―sugirió Margy. ―Le diré a mi asistente que se ponga en ello al instante.

Sansa palmeó la mesa con ambas manos, suavemente.

―No, lo haré yo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser rastrear esto en internet?

_‘Solo tengo que escudriñar en cada basurero de cada red social conocida por el hombre post moderno.’_

―Oh, ―Tyrion se inclinó hacia ella―eres mi héroe. Heroína. Ya no se con toda esta cosa de la lucha de género.

Sansa abrió la boca y luego la cerró. Como hacía cuando tenía ganas de enviar la cortesía al traste.

― ¿Ibas a insultame, verdad? Ibas a insultarme. Vamos, hazlo, es gratificante, te sentirás liberada después de ello.

― ¿Vas a despedirme si lo hago?

―No.

―Entonces, olvídalo.

Tyrion aprovechó su proximidad y le pinzó la nariz suavemente con sus dedos regordetes.

Sansa solo rió, mientras Margaery los miraba atentamente.

 

 

 

 


End file.
